


more blood for the blood daemon

by Teepo



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teepo/pseuds/Teepo
Summary: Velvet has a hunger that only Magilou can satisfy.





	more blood for the blood daemon

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i lost most motivation to do this like half way through but i still hope the person this is for likes it uwu

“More…” Velvet begged. She needed more blood to satisfy her. “I can’t… give much more this time…” Magilou replied with gasping breaths. “There’s only so much I can give you at once, else I’ll perish myself. I doubt you’d want that.” Velvet sighed, because she knew Magilou was right. On their walk back to the camp, they came across Laphicet. “What were you two doing?” He asked. 

“You don’t need to worry about any of that.” 

The morning after, Magilou and Velvet were missing. Eizen set up a search party, but they couldn’t find them. “We shouldn’t be worrying the boys this much.” Magilou told Velvet, with their hands held. “They’ll be fine. They have much more important things to worry about.” Magilou sighed and nodded. One of them saw Laphicet and panicked, letting the other know that he can’t see what they’re doing. “Won’t they wonder why you’re always injured?” “I’ll just tell them we got into trouble. Nothing the two of us can’t handle.”

Later that evening, everyone heard screaming. They weren’t sure who or what it was, but they knew they had to help. “Magilou, you comin’?” Eleanor asked. “I’m not feeling well. You’ll do fine without me.” Eleanor shrugged, as she isn’t one to delay someone needing help over the wellbeing of a friend. When they arrived at where they heard the screaming, they saw it was just Bienfu wondering where everyone was. “Why did you have to scream so loud? You scared us half to death!” 

Bienfu started crying when they started dragging him back to camp. He knows. After he mentions that Magilou and Velvet are spending a lot of time alone, Velvet darts up and grabs him with her hand. Eizen is the first to confront her about it. “What was that for? What’s he know that you won’t tell us?” To which Velvet replied, “you should know never to ask two ladies about their business.” Everyone looked at her in confusion, but they were all tired from the run to Bienfu and back to camp.

The next morning, the two are missing again. Eleanor makes it a mission to find them, so she can finally see what’s so important. What she sees is shocking. “Velvet… what are you doing to Magilou?” She said in a soft voice, trying not to wake anyone up. “What does it look like? She offered me her blood and I’m taking it.” “But why!?” Eleanor cried out. Velvet sighed and informed her. “If I’m ever going to kill Artorius I need all the power I can get. Have you seen Magilou fight? She’s hella strong, and her blood tastes sweet, even for me.” Magilou weakly told Eleanor, “Don’t tell anyone, unless I’m almost dead from this. Even Velvet knows my limits and how much she can take before I get too weak.”

As they were boarding to ship, they heard a scream. This one was quiet, and obvious that it was further away than last time. “It’s probably a waste of time, they probably don’t have a chance even by the time we get there.” Velvet exclaimed. “But they need help!” Eleanor cried out. “Fine, there’s always the chance I can eat when we get there.” Velvet replied reluctantly.

As they arrive, they see it’s someone surrounded by daemons. Likely Artorius’ goons. “This should be fun!” Everyone yelled out, grabbing attention from them. “Rokurou, flank them, Eizen, let’s distract them while Eleanor, Laphi, and Magilou help the victim.” “Got it!” Everyone said, as they went to their assigned commands. “You okay? Magilou, heal him!” Eleanor exclaimed. It didn’t do much, but it was enough to get him on his feet.

Velvet leaped onto the beasts and ate them once she saw the man was okay. “That wraps things up. How are you feeling?” she asked the man. “I-I don’t know! I was just gathering herbs for my shop when I was attacked…” Velvet sighs. “Of course you did… Don’t you know these parts are full of daemons lately?” The merchant looked at her in confusion. “Come on, let’s escort him back.” Rokurou said from a distance. “Maybe he’ll even pay us.”

When they get back to town, they see the Abbey waiting. “Took you long enough.” Teresa yelled. “You guys go ahead, I have something to do.” Velvet ordered. Everyone looked at her in confusion, but Magilou knew. She gave her arm out reluctantly, as she was losing strength herself. “I’ll try not to take any more than I need, okay?” Magilou nodded in response. “Don’t worry so much about me, the Abbey is the real threat.”

“You and I have a score to settle, Teresa.” Velvet exclaimed. “Let me guess, only one of us leaves here alive? I’ve heard this a thousand times, and I have no intention of it being you.” Teresa replied, glaring at Velvet. She had planned a surprise attack meant to catch Velvet off guard. After jumping out of the way, she went in for a strike. “You’ll have to do better than that if you ever plan to take me down!” Velvet screamed. Her arm exposed, she reached for Teresa’s lackey. Teresa smiled and took an opportunity in Velvet’s moment of weakness. She vanished for a second, grabbing hold of Laphicet.

“I have eyes everywhere, Velvet. I know what you and Magilou have been up to. Shall I tell everyone?” “Go ahead. It’s not like they’d be surprised anyway.” Everyone paused to look at the two. “What exactly are you hiding?” Rokurou said in surprise. Teresa smiled and winked at him. “The daemon and the witch are sneaking off so she can feed off Magilou’s blood. Haven’t you noticed something was wrong with the witch?” Come to think of it, they did wonder why that was. “Is it true?” Asked Eizen. “Yes, it’s all true. So what?” Velvet replied. Laphicet interrupted her, “Why didn’t you tell us?!” “I had no reason to worry you like that, especially with what’s going on lately.”


End file.
